This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A variety of vehicle systems use vision-based data from cameras on the vehicle's exterior. Examples of these systems are back-up cameras, systems for detecting the presence of surrounding objects such as other vehicles or pedestrians, systems for detecting the lane markers, automated driving systems, etc. The quality of the images provided by the cameras may affect the accuracy of the data provided by the system. Problems such as obstructions from the environment (mud, rain, dirt, etc) or other obstructions (paint, tape, etc.) can cause partial or total blockage of the camera's view. In these instances, the information from the camera is compromised and may be unreliable for the vehicle system.